Urban Naruto
by Imagaco
Summary: Naruto in modern times... but not modern ways. AU. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Urban Naruto**

_An AU about what Naruto might be like if it took place in modern times. I don't own Naruto._

Prolog:

It had started out as an innocent enough day. But that night turned into a disaster. The nine-tailed fox attacked the city of Konoha without remorse. Without regard for his own life, the mayor of the city, known as the fourth Hokage, fought with the beast. It was a tough battle, but eventually the fourth Hokage got the upper hand, and, sacrificing his own life, he sealed the fox within the body of a small boy, named Naruto. That boy grew to become a high-school student. And this is his story.

_Just so you remember, modern times. But that doesn't mean, modern ways. Hope you like this story._

**Imagaco**


	2. Chapter 2

**Urban Naruto**

_To my first two reviewers, that was all I could think of for the prolog. All the students wear white shirts with dark blue skirts (or pants, if male); except Naruto. I don't own Naruto._

Ch 1: New Student

Hinata was having a bad day. And it was still only the morning. First off, she had received a terrible scolding from her father. Then, she learned her cousin had transferred to her school (and her class), all in the name of her protection. And finally, her engagement to Sasuke Uchiha was to become known.

She didn't want to marry Sasuke. She didn't even like Sasuke. She sat in her seat, face down, contemplating how she could end all this. Then, the homeroom teacher, Kakashi, said, "Good morning. I have some news for everyone. We have a new student."

Hinata looked up. Everyone looked up. Except Neji, new students were unprecedented. It took everyone a few seconds, Kakashi slightly longer, to see that there was no one new in the room. "Where is he," Kakashi thought out loud.

Suddenly, the door was kicked in. While the class was getting over the shock, a boy with spiky blond hair walked into the room. The boy wore the school's white shirt, with an open-button black coat over it. He also had black pants and black and white sneakers. On his head, he wore a black headband with an orange spiral on the center of it.

The boy walked up to the board, wrote 'Naruto Uzumaki' in large, bold, words on, and slapped his hand on the board.

"Hi," said the boy, "my name is Naruto Uzumaki; I like ramen, tough girls, and nice people; and one day, I WILL BE HOKAGE." At that last part, everyone regained their composer and laugh their heads off. Well, everyone but Hinata.

"Shut up," Naruto told them, "I _will_ be Hokage." "Well," Kakashi said, "regardless of whether or not you do become Hokage, you are late for class, so stand out in the hall." After Kakashi got Naruto out of the class, and the class calmed down, Kakashi started to write out problem for the class.

At lunch, Hinata sat out with her friends Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and her cousin Neji. "No way," Sakura said, "Sasuke? My Sasuke?" "What do you mean your Sasuke," Ino asked. "Silence," Neji said, "it is for the good of the Hyuga Co."

Before the others could say anything, Sasuke himself walked over and sat next to Hinata. He sat there for a minute before he said anything. "What do you want," he said. Just then, someone jumped out of the tree behind them and landed in front of them.

"Just to see what people see in an emo," Naruto said, looking close into Sasuke's eyes. Then he saw Hinata. "HELLO," Naruto said excitedly, getting in Hinata's face now, which caused her blush badly. "Hey," Neji said, "get away from her. She is the heiress to the Hyuga Empire."

Naruto continued to stare in Hinata's face. Then he did something that no one expected. Naruto grabbed the back of Hinata's head, and forced her into a deep kiss. After everyone got over the shock, Naruto let go of Hinata's head. As she fainted, he said, "Huh, she doesn't taste spoiled."

Snickering at Naruto's joke, Neji's only true friend, Rock Lee, walked over. "Wow," lee said, "He is very full of youth." Kakshi, the gym teacher, Might Guy, and principle Tsunade (who were all nearby) could not help but look at this as well.

"YOU SHALL PAY FOR THAT," Neji said, throwing a punch at Naruto as Hinata began to wake up. For a second, Hinata thought she was still out of it, because it looked like Naruto vanished. But then, Naruto said, from behind Neji, "you missed."

Neji turned around to finish him off, this time for sure, but then Naruto hit the back of his neck. Neji fell to the ground, unconscious. Everyone, including the teachers, was shocked. No one had ever beat Neji. Especially so easily. Even Sasuke had only ever tied with him in a fight.

"You just lay there," Naruto said as he walked away, "I don't think she'll be in complete danger for now." As Naruto walked away, Hinata sat up next to Sasuke. Soon, she saw him smile. And she could have sworn she heard him say, "Finally, a challenge."

_I hope my first chapter made the story out to be more exciting then my prolog made it out to be. Please tell me if there's anything I need to do with it._

**Imagaco**


	3. Chapter 3

**Urban Naruto**

_For those of you who don't know, Naruto didn't kiss Hinata because he loves her, he did it just to be random (and for a laugh). But he does find her attractive, which is why she caught his attention when he was looking at Sasuke, so the story's not going to be completely without hope for love. I don't own Naruto._

Ch 2: The Demon

Hinata was worried. She was worried about Neji, and Naruto, and maybe ever Sasuke a little. She was so worried, she didn't pay too much attention to her history class until the teacher said, "Miss Hyuga, pay attention." "What," Hinata said, looking up, "oh, sorry Anko sensei." Anko started at Hinata until she was sure she would pay attention.

"Now she said, turning back to the board, "as you all know, 15 years ago, a beast we have since dubbed the Nine-Tailed Fox, or Kyuubi in some cases, attack our city. Until that day, the thought of demons exciting had been pure mockery. Now a days, however, it has been taken into complete seriousness."

"As you probably also know, the Hokage at the time was able to seal away the demon using a special jutsu," she continued. "Where did he seal it away," Hinata asked, mostly to show she was still listening. "Good question," Anko said, "to ensure that the beast would never endanger the live of our city again, the fourth Hokage never revealed the location of where the seal was."

"Didn't he die right after the fox was sealed," Shikamaru asked, raising his hand. "Yes," Anko said, slightly annoyed, "but that doesn't mean he told anyone before he died." "Shouldn't that mean the seal was broken after he died," Shikamaru's friend Choji asked, also raising his hand, "I mean, with no living hold on the on the seal…"

"SHUT UP," Anko shouted, then wound up for a throw, "AND YOU, PAY ATTENTION!" Naruto, who had been looking out the window until then, faced forward just as Anko launched the chalk at his face. The force of which caused his head to be thrown back.

"I know your knew and all," Anko said, "But at least pretend you're paying attention." Naruto lifted his head back up. Between his teeth was the chalk Anko had thrown, and on his face was a smile. He spit the chalk out to his right, then punched it so hard, and so fast, it almost looked like the chalk had self-destructed in the air right next to him.

"You're going to have to do better than that, next time," Naruto said as he blew the dust off his fist, both shocking and annoying Anko (as well as some of the class). This was fallowed be Anko throwing all her chalk at Naruto (and him dodging all of it) until class was over. As the class left, Sasuke thought to himself, 'a little cocky, but at least he can back it up.'

_After school…_

Naruto was walking towards the gate, watching the sunset, when he first heard the voice. "Hold it right there," Sasuke said. Naruto turned around to see Sasuke standing right behind him. "I've been waiting for a challenge like you. I'm tired of holding back. Show me how you fight."

"…why," Naruto asked. "To see which one of us is stronger," Sasuke said, getting into a fighting pose. "That's not a reason," Naruto said, turning around, "and I'm not fighting you without a reason." Sasuke lunged forward and punched Naruto in the back, knocking him on his knees.

"I thought I had found someone who how could truly test my limits," Sasuke said before kicking Naruto's stomach, "I guess I was wrong." "Mister Uchiha," Tsunade said. Sasuke turned around to her, Guy, Kakashi, Sakura, Ino, Neji, and the school nurse Shizune standing right behind him. Standing behind them, on a grassy hill that was next to the steps that lead to the school, was Anko, Hinata, Tenten, Lee, and Hinata's two childhood friends, Shino and Kiba.

"I suggest you back down," Tsunade continued, "If the boy doesn't want to fight, you have no right to make him." "I have every right," Sasuke said, before disappearing. Then, from behind her, Tsunade heard Sasuke say, "You have no idea how strong I really am."

"Hold it right there," said an unfamiliar voice. Everyone turned to see a crowd of people with gun standing at the school gate. "We," said the guy in front, "of the Terracotta gang have decided to take over this area as a new base of operation. You don't like it, sucks to be you."

"I don't think so," Tsunade said. But it was Sasuke who ran forth first. "Don't be a fool," Tsunade told him. "You're the fool," Sasuke said before he began to fight. It was a horrible sight, as Sasuke fought with the strength of a demon.

When the fight was over, the gang was covered in bruises, half of them had multiple cuts (some fairly deep), and a third had both their arms broken in two; a fourth of them only had one arm broken. And Sasuke didn't have scratch.

By now, most of the school (meaning teachers and students) had ether come out to get a better look, or come back to see the fight. As Sasuke walked away the leader started to get up. "Wait," he said as the others got up too, "we're not done."

"I have to admit," Sasuke said as he turned back around, "you're very brave, or very fool-hearty. Take your pick." Sakura couldn't help but agree. Most of them had become frozen in fear once Sasuke started to fight. It must be taking more than their bravery keeping them staying where they were.

"Hey," Naruto, who had just decided to show himself, said, "I think it best to leave these guys alone." The leader looked over at Naruto and frozen up. Then a wet spot appeared in his pants. "No way," he said, fear dripping from every drop of his sweat, "The Orange Demon."

Most of the people who heard him were confused. They had never heard of anyone named 'The Orange Demon', but these guys looked at Naruto like they had just seen the nine-tailed fox itself. Kiba, however, looked shocked. "No way," he said, "he's The Orange Demon of Konoha."

"Who's The Orange Demon of Konoha," Tsunade asked him. "You haven't heard of him," Kiba asked, "…well, am actually not surprised. He's a monster. He's said to be the toughest, most powerful, and deadliest fighter who ever existed. They say he once hospitalized an entire gang, just so he could blow off some steam. He's nothing but an utter monster."

"Shit," the leader said, falling on his butt, "I didn't know the demon moved to this school." "Let get out of here," one of his flunkies said. Dropping their guns, they all ran for it. After they were all gone, Naruto threw his case over his shoulder and walked off.

"I didn't need your help," Sasuke told him, "…for that matter, neither did the rest of us." Naruto stopped at the gate. "In case you didn't know," he said, "I wasn't talking to them when I said that." "Oh really," Sasuke said, "trying to be a nice guy for a change, Orange Demon of Konoha."

"I don't care what you, or anyone else, calls me," Naruto said, not looking back, "I've never hurt anyone who didn't have it coming to them." "And you're going to stick by that," Sasuke asked. Naruto looked back. "Yes." Sasuke smirked. "Then you're weaker than people think."

Hearing that, Naruto walked up to Sasuke, and looked right in his face. Then, for a second, it almost looked like both their eyes turned red. After that, Naruto turned around and walked away. After just nine steps, he stopped.

Suddenly, the steps next to Ino, which were behind Sasuke, explode to dust. "To quote a song I once heard," Naruto said, as began to walk again, "Hate is a strong word; but I really, really, really don't like you."

After he turned to corner, Naruto put a hand to his cheek. Then he wiped the blood from his fresh cut. 'I don't want to fight him,' he thought as he walked, 'if I did, whether I wanted it to happen or not, one of us would die.'

Meanwhile, after Naruto turned the corner, Sasuke fell on his rear. "Sasuke," Sakura and Ino said, running to him. They tried to help him up, but he pushed them away. "I don't need you charity," he said. Sasuke got up, brushed himself off, and walked out the gate, turning in the opposite direction Naruto did.

After turning a few more corners, he stopped, leaned against a wall, and lifted up the side of his shirt where a dark stain was forming. Wiping up some of the blood, he began to chuckle. 'Well,' he thought, looking up at the darkening sky, 'I guess he's more powerful than I thought. Now I want to fight him even more.'

_Should I have Anko really be the history teacher, or should she just be filling in? And if she is filling in, who would the real history teacher be, and what should Anko's real job be? (English/homeroom teacher, gym teacher, principle, and nurse are all already taken.) Also, sorry about the part with Sasuke fighting with the gang scene; it's just, when it comes to writing fight scenes, I have a low self-esteem issue. I'm thinking of have Neji (who lives with Hinata) tell Hinata's father about Naruto, and the whole gang thing. Should I do that, and show the family issues between Hinata and her father, or should I just skip it and go to the next day. You decide._

**Imagaco**


	4. Chapter 4

**Urban Naruto**

_I don't own Naruto._

Ch 3: Hinata's Home Life

"And then," Neji said as he swallowed, "he refuses to fight Sasuke, even though they would clearly be a match to fight with each other." Hiashi looked down at his pant of untouched food. "Very interesting," he said, "and what was his name again." "Naruto Uzumaki, I think," Neji said.

Hinata, who had been pushing her food around her plate because she wasn't hungry, looked up at her father. Hiashi, still not eating because of his interest in the tale of what happened at school, didn't even seem like he cared what had happened that morning.

Hinata couldn't understand her father. At times, he was so mean, she was scared of him. Other times, he was just plain unreadable. And at ether time, she just couldn't talk to him. But she just had to try. She would not be marrying Sasuke.

Once Neji finished, Hinata sensed her chance. "Father," she said with as much courage as she could muster, "there is something I wish to speak to you with." "I need to say something to you as well," Hiashi said, turning to Hinata.

Hinata and her father both took a deep breath. "I don't want to marry Sasuke Uchiha," Hinata said. "I don't think you should marry Sasuke Uchiha anymore," Hiashi said at the exact same time. "What," Hinata, Hiashi, and Neji said, looking confused.

"Uh, what did you say," said Neji. "I said," Hiashi told them, "I don't think Hinata should marry the Uchiha boy anymore." 'YES,' Hinata thought, jumping for joy in her head. "So," Neji asked, skeptical, "who do you think she should marry?" "Naruto," Hiashi told them.

Neji and Hinata may as well have be statues for all the movement they made. "Come again," Neji said, slightly ticked (you would be to if your cousin was marrying the guy who kicked you ass like it was nothing in front of everybody you knew).

"Look," Hiashi said, "I knew Naruto's father. He and I once made a deal that, if possible, our children would marry. I thought he and his son died the day the nine-tailed fox attacked own city, but now I find that his son is alive and well."

"Sooooo," Hinata asked, "I don't have to marry Sasuke anymore?" "No," Hiashi said, "in fact, I forbid it." "Well," Hinata said, "that's… a relief." 'Sakura and Ino are going to love this,' Neji thought. Hiashi got up. "Excuse me," he said before leaving.

'I wonder why he so nice today,' Hinata thought. Meanwhile, Hiashi was walking to his private study. Once there, he closed the door and turned towards the man standing in the window. "It is done," he said. On the man's face, was a smile.

_Ooooohhh, plot changer. And who is this man Hiashi was talking to. Of course I know, but can you (guess I mean). Who knows? Sorry if this was… dry for the plot. I had some writers block for this. Didn't really want it to turn out this way. Please review._

**Imagaco**


	5. Chapter 5

**Urban Naruto**

_I don't own Naruto._

Ch 4: Asking Him Out (Not Really)

After telling all her friends at school, Hinata was surprised that no one else was shocked by the change. It was unexpected for them, yes; but not too shocking. And Sasuke didn't seem to mind. He wasn't exactly happy, but he wasn't angry ether.

Now it was time for the hard part. She had to tell Naruto. That is if he hadn't heard it yet. However, she didn't get the time to talk to him. Between class, friends, and Neji's stiff attitude, she barely saw him. Not even a second to speak to him.

It was only by the end of the day that she was able to get her chance. She waited out by the gates until he came, which wasn't long. "Naruto," she said when he came by, "I don't know if you know, but you and I are… are…" "Married," Naruto said, "yea, I know."

"What," Hinata said, "slightly panicked, "who told you? Ino, Sakura…" "No, no," Naruto said, a little amused, "your dad called me." "Oh," Hinata said, a little relieved, "wait, my father called you?" "Yea," Naruto told her, "last night."

"Wha… what did he say," Hinata asked. "Nothing much," Naruto told her, "Just to tell me you and I are now engaged cause he knew my father. Certainly was a first." "Yes," Hinata said, "wait, what? What do you mean, 'a first'?"

"Well," Naruto told her, "before him, no one knew who my father was; even I didn't know my father… or my mother, for that matter." "What," Hinata said in shock. "Yea," Naruto said, smiling a little forcefully, "it's just me… and my godfather, who sometimes visits."

"He only visits," Hinata asked, still in shock. "Yea," Naruto said, still smiling, but looking a little sad at the same time, "but you really can't expect a traveling author to stick around all the time." 'How awful,' Hinata thought.

"But it's not all bad," Naruto told her, looking up, "after all, I get all the time to myself I want." Hinata knew that was just a lie. She knew that Naruto wanted nothing more than company. "Um, Naruto," Hinata said, making Naruto look at her, "would you mind if I come home with you tonight?"

"What about your dad," Naruto asked. "I'm sure he won't mind," Hinata said, "let me just see if it's alright." After Hinata got the okay to spend the night at her fiancé's house, she and Naruto walked towards the gate.

Suddenly, in a bright flash of light, two people stood at the gate in front of them. One was dressed in a black hoodie, with black sweat pants and gloves. The other looked a lot like Naruto, except he was wearing an orange jumpsuit with black shoulders and sleeves, as well as orange sweat pants. But their backs were to Hinata and Naruto, so they couldn't see faces.

"Oh great," said the guy in black, "the cloak is down." "You mean people can see us," said the boy in orange. "Let's just hope no one's around," said the guy in black, holding up a small device, which Naruto thought looked like a calculator.

After fiddling with it for a few seconds, the guy in black said, "Ok, it should bright the cloak back up when we get to next dimension." "Should," the boy in orange asked. Suddenly, there was a bright flash, and the two were gone.

After standing there for a few seconds, Naruto said, "Let's pretend that didn't happen." "Sure," Hinata said. As they walked away, they failed to look back to see if they were being followed. "Let's pretend we didn't see that ether," Sakura said to Ino, Neji, Tenten, Shino, Lee, and Kiba. "Ok," they all said before continuing to follow their friends.

_I hoped you liked the story. Oh, and quite a shock, huh? Just so you know, that's a preview for an upcoming story I have. A crossover story. So be on the lookout for 'Naruto and the Multiverse', coming soon. Also, please review. I want to be a writer (or even a novelist) someday, so reviews are important me._

**Imagaco**


	6. Chapter 6

**Urban Naruto**

_I don't own Naruto._

Ch 5: A Simple Walk Home (Our Home)

After Naruto and Hinata had left the school, it was just a simple bus ride before Naruto said it was a short walk to his house. Once they had gotten off the bus and started walking, Hinata began to notice something odd.

Even thought even though quite a few people were staring at Naruto and her, no one was coming near them. Not even the people walking in their direction. Neji and the others noticed this to, but didn't think of it too much.

Eventually, Naruto and Hinata reached a small alley way. And after they had past that alley way, Hinata noticed they were now being followed by a rock with eyeholes. After being followed by the rock for a while, Naruto stopped, turned around, pointed at the rock, and said, "Alright, get out here."

"Your quick boss," the rock said, "I even made it look like a real rock. Just what I expected from my greatest rival." Then the rock exploded. After the smoke cleared, three kids stood there on their hands and knees, coughing from the smoke. "I think we used too much gunpowder guys," said one of the kids.

After they stopped coughing, the kids looked up. The first thing Hinata noticed was that they all wore a headband that looked like the one Naruto wore, except that theirs were blue and the spirals were silver; plus a few lines had been added to the spiral so that it now looked like a leaf.

One of the kids was a boy with short brown hair and big glasses. Next to him was a girl that had orange hair with ponytails that were held up almost like they were horns. The third one had brown spiky hair and a long blue scarf. Hinata recognized him as third Hokage's grandson.

Seeing Hinata, the three kids jumped up and posed. "Hi," the girl said, "my names Moegi, the sassiest female ninja." "I love math," the boy with glasses said, "call me Udon." "And I," the third's grandson said, "am Konohamaru." "And together," they all said at once, "we are 'The Naruto Ninjas'."

Hinata smiled at this. Naruto had made his own little ninja team. It was so cute. "So boss," Konohamaru said, looking at Naruto, but pointing at Hinata, "how did you know it was us; and who is that, your girlfriend?" This caused Hinata to blush.

"There aren't any rocks that size in this part of town," Naruto told him, "especially one's that move." "Ah, I should have figured," Konohamaru said, thinking his problem was the rock size. "And second," Naruto said, pointing at Hinata, "her father told me that she and I are now engaged, so I guess you could say she's my girlfriend."

This caused Hinata to not only blush harder, but nearly faint. Meanwhile, the others were trying to hold Neji back so that their cover wouldn't be blown. "Wow," Konohamaru said, looking from Hinata to Naruto in amazement, "quite a score boss." "I know, right," Naruto said, smiling and putting his hands behind his head, "and I didn't even need to do anything."

Now Hinata really did faint. And the other really needed to hold Neji back to stop him from storming out. "Hey," Naruto, catching Hinata as she fell, said, "how bout we go get some Ichiraku ramen?" "Sure thing," the three little ninja's said, raising their hands. "Last one there has to pay," Naruto said before putting his school case in his mouth.

Suddenly, Naruto (holding Hinata bridle stile) and the other three jumped onto the roof of the building next to them, and started to run and jump on the rooftops like it was how they always traveled (which it pretty much was).

Neji, Sakura, and the others had to run to keep up. Once or twice they nearly lost them, but soon found them again. "These guys are good for wannabe ninjas," Kiba said after following them for 15 minutes. After another 20 minutes, Sakura and the others found themselves outside an open-air ramen stand, which had 'Ichiraku Ramen' written on the front of its awning.

"Man boss," Konohamaru said, "you always beat us here." "Looks like I'm not going to pay today," Naruto said, happily eating his ramen. Hinata, who was just waking up, looked over at Naruto and the others. Remembering the conversation earlier, she almost fainted again.

Luckily, the man behind the counter (presumable Ichiraku) asked what she wanted, turning her thoughts away from the others. But Hinata just said she was on a diet, and thanked him anyways. "That's a great girl you got there, Naruto," the Ichiraku said. "She not mine yet," Naruto said, causing Hinata to blush again, "but I'd like her to be."

After hearing this, Hinata fainted once more. "One glass of water, please," Naruto said, looking at the old man. After Ichiraku gave Naruto the iced water, Naruto immediately dumped it on Hinata, who woke right up. "Thanks," Naruto said, finishing his ramen.

After waiting for the others to finish, Naruto stood up, bowed to Ichiraku and his daughter, and said, "thank you for the food." Then he gathered his stuff up, and pointed to where Sakura and the others were hiding. "They'll pay for it," he said.

He grabbed Hinata's hand and took off before she could look to see who Naruto was talking about. Since Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi ran after Naruto, Neji and the other had little choose in paying. So they quickly did so and starting followed Naruto again, more carefully this time.

Once they caught up to them again, Naruto and the others were in the middle of watching an old woman try and carry her groceries up the stairs to a walkway. Naruto, surprisingly, walked over to the woman, took her groceries, picked her up, and piggyback her to the other side.

"Wow boss," Konohamaru said as he and the others walked next to Naruto, "you're always so strong and helpful." Once Naruto and the others got to the other side, Naruto put the old lady down and handed her the groceries.

Then, the old lady did something very surprising. She smacked Naruto on the head with her purse, then continued to smack him. "Leave me alone you crazy demon boy," the old woman said, still hitting Naruto, "HELP, MUGGING!"

"Let's get out of here," Naruto said, picking up Konohamaru and grabbing Hinata's hand. "But Naruto," Hinata said, "you didn't do anything. I'm sure if we just talk to the police, they'll…" "They won't care whether or not I was mugging that woman," Naruto said, still running and holding Hinata's hand, "even if the woman herself vouched for me, they'll just use it as an excuse to arrest me."

"What," Hinata asked, trying to keep up, "why?" "I don't know," Naruto said, "maybe for braking out of jail when I was 7." "Naruto," Hinata said, laughing a little at this, "they can't arrest a 7 year old." Naruto stopped and looked at her. "Really," he said, looking like she was joking, "are you sure?"

Hinata was surprised. He really was arrested at 7. "There he is," a man in a police uniform said. "Crap," Naruto said, running once more. Then, after thinking about it, he put Hinata under his arm, jumped, and ran up the side of a building.

"You won't escape this time," one of the officers said, "you just kidnapped an innocent girl and the third's grandson. He'll have to let us know where you live now." "But I wasn't kidnapped," Hinata said, looking back. "Don't bother," Naruto said, jumping from building to building, "they won't listen. They'll probable just think you were brainwashed, or something."

"What," Hinata said, looking at Naruto like he was crazy. "It happens," Konohamaru said, putting his cheek on his hand, "trust me, I know." Hinata didn't say another word until they were at Naruto's house, which was designed to look like an extra large water tank on an abandoned building.

Once inside, it began to really look like a house. After a little while, Udon and Moegi showed up and joined them. "Can I get you guys anything to drink," Naruto asked, heading for the kitchen. "Yes please," Hinata said.

"So," Hinata asked, as Naruto made tea, "how long have you lived here?" "Most my life, actually," Naruto said, "I moved in after I was kicked out of the orphanage at five." Hinata stared at him. "How old are you now," she asked. "Bout 15," Naruto said.

Hinata just stared. He had been alone with no home… no real home, for nearly ten years. That was just horrible. "That's just horrible," Hinata told him. "You get used to this kind of stuff," Naruto said, "or at least, I have."

"But… why does it happen to you of all people," Hinata asked. "Oh," Konohamaru told her, "it's because he has the…" "Actually," Naruto said irritably, interrupting Konohamaru, "we don't know why. Isn't that right?" "Yea," Konohamaru said, feeling nervous under the evil eye Naruto was giving him, "no clue."

Hinata could tell that they all knew why, but she decided to respect their wishes for her to not know (well, Naruto's wishes anyways) and just play dumb. "Oh, I see," Hinata said, "it must be awful, to be hated, yet don't know why."

"You're a bad liar," Naruto said, finishing up with the tea, "but thanks for not prying." Then he came into the room with the tea. Hinata looked up. Something was off about the tea. "Naruto," she asked, "are you sure we need…" she counted, "eleven cups." "Yea," Naruto said, giving tea to Hinata, Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi.

Then Naruto walked over to the window, opened it, then gave tea to the surprised Shino, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Tenten, Ino, and Sakura. "…thanks," Sakura said, taking the tea. "You want to come in," Naruto said, "or would you like to stay out in the windowsill."

Deciding there was no longer a reason to stay outside, they all decided to come in. "so," Neji decided to ask, "When did you first now when we were following you?" "The whole time," Naruto said, drinking some of Hinata's tea, "you really need to work on your ninja skills."

Ignoring that Naruto had just stolen an indirect kiss from Hinata, Neji said, "There are no more ninjas." "That's not what Pervy-Sage told me," Naruto said, again drinking Hinata's tea. "Stop that," Neji said, "and, who?"

"Stop what," Naruto asked, looking up, "and who's who?" "Stop drinking Hinata's tea," Neji said, seriously ticked, "and who is this 'Pervy-Sage'?" "We're married now, aren't we," Naruto told him, taking another sip of tea, "Hinata and me I mean. And 'Pervy-Sage' is what I call Jiraiya."

"You're not married yet," Neji said, "and… wait, Jiraiya? How do you know Jiraiya?" "He's my godfather," Naruto said, taking one last sip of Hinata's tea. Neji and the others just stared. It was impossible to believe. This kid not only knew a well known author, he also said he was his godfather.

They wouldn't have believed it if said man didn't come in at that moment. "Hey Naruto," Jiraiya said, holding up a plastic bag, "I brought…" after seeing all the people in the room, he just said, "never mind," and came in.

"…you really do know him," Ino said after a while. "Yep," Naruto said, "told you Pervy-Sage was my godfather." "Don't call me that kid," Jiraiya said, "at least not in the company of others." "Now that I think about it," Hinata said, drinking her tea without thinking about it, "you said your godfather was a traveling author. I just never thought…"

"What," Jiraiya said, "that I might be the very author that he was talking about?" "By the way," Naruto said, smiling at Hinata, "thanks for the indirect kiss back." Then Hinata noticed that she had just drunk from her glass; the same glass that Naruto had drunk from just a few seconds ago.

After they had finally woken Hinata up from the faint she had sircum to after that, they all really started to talk to one another. Never knowing that just outside, yet another person stood, listening to everything happening inside. 'Well,' Sasuke thought, 'this is quite interesting.'

_Hoped you liked this chapter, and it answered you question or concerns you had. Please review._

**Imagaco**


End file.
